


The Baker

by MikelaArts



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Abusive Jack, Other, Rhys leaves him for Zer0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikelaArts/pseuds/MikelaArts
Summary: Rhys owns a bakery but has been having trouble with his boyfriend lately. One day as Jack is beating on him, an unusual regular saves him from him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is kinda quick but I didn't want to make this too long. I can't figure out how to do modern AU with Zer0, like do I make him supernatural like a vampire or should I make him a shapeshifting alien? Decisions decisions....

          Rhys hummed lightly and carefully as he set out the fresh pan of doughnuts for the day. He was happy to say that his bakery had picked up recently and he was starting to get a little more cash. He was actually starting to make a profit…well, he would if his bastard of a boyfriend didn’t take all of it. Rhys would kick him out on the streets if he had the guts. One too many bruises have already told him what would happen if he didn’t know his place.

          Jack had been gentle before though. There were times when he’d hold Rhys and whisper sweet nothings in his ear, but then there were other times when he’d suffocate him whispering death threats in his ear. Rhys was tired of it, the back and forth. All he wanted to do was run his bakery and not live in fear every time he closed the shop or until it opened. Maybe if he moved his shop to a different town in the middle of the night he could be free, or he could make the shop open twenty-four hours a day or he could-.

          Rhys’ train of thought was stopped cold as he was smacked onto the ground, sending the doughnuts over the floor. He barely had time to question what was happening before he was slammed into the wall, an all too familiar hand around his neck.

          “Didn’t I tell you the shop was to stay closed today?” Jack was dressed in his usual business suit. Despite him going to work today he had wanted Rhys to stay in the apartment and do nothing, waiting on him like a lovesick spouse.

          “J-Jack it’s Tuesday, I can't just-“ Rhys flinched as a hand connected with his cheek, no doubt bruising later.

          “Don’t talk back to me Rhys. Get your ass back upstairs before I make sure you don’t wake up until tomorrow.” Rhys shook his head weakly, knowing what was about to come.

          “Oh? Is that a no sweetheart? Don’t you know that no one tells me no.” Jack used both of his hands to choke Rhys or strangle him as he liked to say. Rhys could feel himself getting dizzier, black spots clouding his vision. As he gave out another weak plea the shop's door jingled, notifying them that someone had come in. Jack let go of Rhys quickly, whipping around to see the newcomer as Rhys took deep, desperate breaths.

          “We’re closed-“ Jack never finished his sentence as he was smacked to the ground. He was knocked out instantly, sending Rhys to scramble back and look to see who had just attacked his boyfriend. Staring down at him was his regular, a person he never caught the name of or barely saw most of the time. The only thing he knew about them was that they spoke in haikus, liked cherry filled doughnuts, and always tipped him two dollars. Besides that, the person was always covered from head to toe, showing nothing.

          Rhys backed himself into the wall, cowering under the person like he’d been cowering under Jack, not even a minute before.

          “Do not worry Rhys./ I just want my doughnut, please./” It took Rhys a moment to understand them before nodding slowly and getting up quickly, going to the kitchen to make the doughnut just for them. When Rhys emerged from the kitchen with the pastry he noticed that only the person was there, Jack was missing.

          “W-Where’s my boyfriend?” Rhys glanced around a little more as the person placed down three dollars. Always one for the pastry and two as a tip.

          “He’s not your boyfriend.” Rhys glanced at them now, noticing that the shop was locked.

          “He was a monster. / He was the one that hit you. / So I threw him out.” Rhys looked to the door briefly again and took a step back as the person took the doughnut.

          “Zer0. He won’t come back./” Rhys rubbed his neck awkwardly.

          “U-Um thanks, Zer0, you didn’t really have to, he didn’t mean to-“ Zer0 gripped his shoulder suddenly, appearing next to him in an instant.

          “Don’t make excuses for him. / I will keep you safe.” Rhys rose an eyebrow, looking them up and down.

          “You don’t have to really, I can’t exactly afford a bodyguard and you barely know me.” Zer0 shook his head quickly.

          “Say no more Rhys. / You can pay me in doughnuts. / What do you say hm?” Rhys mulled over the thought for a moment. Sure he’d just met them but he would get free protection from Jack as long as he made them doughnuts. What could go wrong? Rhys gave him a small nod before heading upstairs and packing most of Jack’s items. He handed them to Zer0 instructing him to bring them downstairs. The second he turned his back he heard the window open before hearing a crash.

          “Zer0 you didn’t.”

          “Yes, I have no shame./” Rhys gave a small groan as he looked out the window where Jacks items were strewn across the alleyway, most of them broken.

          “Rhys I require sugar./” Rhys gave another groan before going downstairs to start cooking. He decided to keep the bakery closed for the remainder of the day. He’d already had to deal with nearly getting choked out, throwing out his ex-boyfriend, and getting a new albeit weird bodyguard. Maybe this could all end for the better. Rhys glanced over to where Zer0 was, currently shoving doughnut after doughnut under their hood.

          On second thought, he may go broke just feeding them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll keep trying to make stories for them every other day! I hate that they don't have a lot, I might even do a kinktober one (even though that was last month lol)


End file.
